League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 December 2013
23:26 To be fair Nysty, you did say he could go suck a dick and your entrance message was "niggers" 23:26 I told you chat rules are going to start being enforced, actions will have consequences 23:27 I could understand a 1-day ban for that 23:27 but one month seems stupid 23:28 He just got done with a 1 day ban 23:28 and you know as well as anyone that he has a looooong history of bans 23:28 gee, i wonder why 23:28 oh wait, the peeps banning me are now modless 23:29 WHAT A CONNECTION 23:29 and yes, Aj can go suck a dick 23:29 So, what does this url thing do 23:29 logs the chat 23:30 this is a statement of anger 23:30 so that craps can fap to logs 23:30 crats* 23:30 here] 23:30 here 23:30 ok, that was a dumb typo 23:30 talk bad about Aj - get banned 23:30 ^ 23:30 disagree with him - get demoted 23:30 ^ 23:30 interesting 23:31 only reason why yer not demoted is 'cause he can't demote you 23:31 ^ 23:31 !status 23:31 I have been running for 68770 total seconds, and I have reconnected 1 times. It has been 35974 seconds since my last reconnect. 23:31 you can't even get rid of it, neon 23:31 it can unban itself 23:31 -!- Ilkcs has joined Special:Chat 23:31 !commands 23:31 All chat commands can be seen here. 23:32 I do have a dislike of things I can't control 23:32 how does it unban itself 23:32 dunno but it does 23:32 some random dude who was inactive for a long while joins, says "WE DO STUFF MY WAY NAO", i say that he stops being a nonexistant shit before he does that, BAN 23:33 ^ 23:33 yes, Neon, this is totally okay. 23:33 this is also exactly what happened 23:33 Hmm, it has 23:33 Be treated as an automated process (bot) 23:33 Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) 23:33 welcomeexempt (welcomeexempt) 23:33 he also banned and unbanned a dude for sockpuppetry without knowing anything 23:34 ^ 23:34 he literally said that Pock said he wasn't a sock and that got him unbanned 23:34 Aj's own words 23:34 the stuff he brought up to demote me was stuff that was done over one year ago 23:34 and do i need to remind you of the reason why i don't have sysop? 23:34 because no one wants you to have it 23:35 and that my everything was demoted? 23:35 while i was renaming pages to what they are now 23:35 to which Aj agreed after banning my stuff 23:35 Edit tipp: If you come accross " / " please change it to " ". Thanks. 23:36 readability =) 23:36 so if you really think that Aj has ANY kind of importance here apart from severe WIkia dick-sucking, i'd like to hear it 23:37 I don't get why you keep coming to me, he's on an equal level with me, if not higher because the fact he's admin/crat on multiple wikis 23:37 I can't demote him 23:37 Bring it up via forum 23:37 you are a 'crat 23:37 and so is he 23:37 a 'crat can overrule 23:38 I can't unban you because you did violate chat policies 23:38 you are ENTIRELY more active and therefore have actual important...by comparison 23:38 name which 23:38 neon 23:38 The issue is if I keep letting you slide I lose any and all credibility I have when it comes to enforcing rules on others 23:38 if anyone does a forum speaking about his demotion but a crat, he'll delete it 23:38 why should you get a free pass and not others 23:39 name which 23:39 I say reduce the ban to a week 23:39 it's still abuse 23:39 unless you show me otherwise 23:40 What is abuse 23:40 you getting banned for telling another user they can go suck a dick? 23:40 -!- Demise101 has joined Special:Chat 23:40 he wasn't even here 23:40 "one month" is abusive, though 23:40 -!- Ninjamask has left Special:Chat. 23:40 -!- Ninjamask has joined Special:Chat 23:40 hello 23:41 and by that comparison, you'd have to ban a lot more people 23:41 Which is something that is going to happen 23:41 can't wait to see that 23:41 you still didn't name which policies i violated 23:41 one day 23:41 soon 23:41 it will happen 23:41 eventually 23:42 Hey, everybody! Did the news get around to a guy named 'butcher Pete'? Ol' Pete just flew into this town and he's chopping up all the women's meat. 23:42 and frankly, neither did Aj 23:42 reason doesn't match the action performed 23:42 He mentioned the don't be a dick rule 23:43 "Personal attacks, bigotry and/or racist or sexist name calling." 23:43 Telling a user, even if he wasn't here in person you knew he would see it, that they can go suck a dick 23:43 Being a dick. As a guideline, don't go out of your way to irritate others, and especially, do not try to test the admins' and chat moderators' patience and limits 23:43 -!- Ninjamask has left Special:Chat. 23:43 That's exactly what you were doing 23:43 But I agree a month is harsh, given Aj's recent arrival 23:44 i call Psyk a fat french fuck 23:44 in his face, too 23:44 And if he's ok, there's nothing wrong with that 23:44 you guys know each other 23:45 Neon, read my private messages please. c: 23:45 I did 23:45 waiting for more 23:45 eh demise 23:45 hmm? 23:45 tell crazy yiuf to go suck a dick 23:45 and here's where it gets funny 23:45 I barely escaped him 23:45 and then I got killed by bees 23:45 oh yea, he's pretty brutal 23:45 Aj didn't say anything to me 23:45 no response 23:46 nothing 23:46 flatout ban 23:46 it would be much more helpful to your case if 1) we discussed this outside of Aj's view, and 2) if you weren't blatantly bandodging in his view 23:46 @ Psyk, what were you running? 23:46 yes, "discuss outside" 23:46 ghoul monk 23:46 have fun with that 23:46 oh yea, that makes sense 23:47 he literally put a bot up to see how much we love him 23:47 which i already stated 23:47 I already told you there's a chat for you whenever you need it 23:47 I thought dotawiki chat was disabled 23:47 nah 23:47 I kept it up 23:47 but Psyk, there are a ton of comboes 23:47 that don't let you get away with things 23:48 you are justifying a rogue 'crat's actions while ignoring said actions 23:48 do tell 23:48 Monks don't start off with anything but robes and their fists 23:48 what do monks do apart from being fragile and bonus faith when you actually manage to get a god 23:48 starting background is just that 23:48 a starting background 23:48 my fighter can become a mage 23:48 my mage can become a fighter 23:48 etc 23:48 AJ wants me gone and he will see to it 23:49 Monks have a really min-maxed stat distribution, and they are good for certain god-rush strats 23:49 it's oh so easy to fake offense when you have power to smack people for "offending" you 23:49 @Zom, no, I'm simply trying to figure out things without having it all recorded 23:49 care, the overpope will demote you 23:49 so first reason is ridiculous 23:50 I have a lot of problems with the bot 23:50 I just found an amulet that made unpalatable shit nutritious. 23:50 also no one here is african 23:50 Gourmand Amulet 23:50 not even Osc 23:50 lets you eat until engorged 23:50 quite a good item for berserkers and spellcasters 23:50 Can I gain that ability without the jewellry? 23:50 now, second reason 23:50 no, not really 23:51 And Nystus, it's the equivalent of bringing the chat to PM 23:51 except in this case more than one party may be involved 23:51 @Psyk are you going to play online again? 23:52 or has the allure of offline become too strong 23:52 i don't even comprehend the second reason 23:52 demise 23:52 why not 23:52 especially since I haven't figured out how to offline 23:52 I was vaguely aware that even if the block wasn't justifiable it doesn't allow for ban dodging 23:52 I'll give you a link 23:52 sec 23:53 indeed 23:53 reduce nystus' ban to a week 23:53 -!- Nordiskt Smör has joined Special:Chat 23:53 and ban the bot if he won't leave 23:53 -!- Ozuar has joined Special:Chat 23:53 problem solved 23:53 http://crawl.develz.org/wordpress/downloads 23:53 get windows Zips 23:53 dont' get the installer, it makes things harder to find 23:53 Jesus, people should just be nice to eachother. 23:53 Let me get this straight, Aj was not in chat when Nystus made the "go suck a dick" comment 23:53 right 23:53 I'll just play online 23:53 it's still an undeserved ban by a dude who comes out of nowhere and enforces his law 23:53 I quite agree 23:53 The offline is exploitable though. 23:54 exploitable, but overall much more enjoyable 23:54 how many times was AJ even part of ANYTHING other than this week? 23:54 I think he mentioned he still existed at one point 23:54 and was then shut down 23:55 http://crawl.akrasiac.org:8080/#play-dcss-0.13 23:55 @Psyk 23:55 come play 23:55 fine fine 23:55 "The Box God 23:55 This minor deity of Chaos is so unimportant that nobody even knows it's actual name or appearance. The only known worshiper is Firaeveus Carron who would sacrifice the Metal Boxes of his enemies to this god after a battle. " 23:55 anything 23:55 at all 23:55 no? 23:56 i recall him doing the exact same thing when Neon and me were experimenting 23:56 or did you forget 23:57 I am not defending him 23:57 I am simply trying to move discussion elsewhere to have a choice as to whether it's logged or not 23:57 and i already told you the reason why your idea is terrible 23:58 then continue to whine here 23:58 demise 23:58 wait till Aj comes 23:58 nystus 23:58 and then he'll block everything for bandodgin 23:58 http://league-of-legends-chat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 23:58 yea 23:58 I'm not going to that plebby place 23:59 it's got the steel theme 23:59 it's gross 23:59 teh changed it though 23:59 didn't he 00:00 oh fuck no 00:00 that chat's green 00:00 that's disgusting 00:00 actually, i can debunk "don't be a dick" reason too 00:00 alpha legion-colored 00:00 since i'm obviously an omniscient god who knows how to irritate every single person alive 00:01 the policies 00:01 are shit 00:01 thinly-veiled excuse to do as you please 00:02 ^ 00:02 wooops 00:02 accidentally logged out 00:02 ya know why i know? 00:02 'cause i know how to bend them 00:02 nah, Psyk you log out whenever you die 00:02 or at least, you stop playing 00:02 and so does Aj 00:02 oh ok 00:02 well I'm back on track 00:02 as a monk this time 00:03 aj doesn't bend them, though 00:03 he just ignores them unless it's someone else 00:03 so, Neon, tell me again why the ban is justified without looking like a tyrant 00:04 this is probably the longest rant i've ever written 00:05 indeed 00:06 therefore i'm gonna undo what i just wrote and call you all homos 00:06 hurr durr 00:06 Found a runed longsword of protection. 00:07 And Trog gave me a crappy +0 +5 greatsword of electrocution. 00:07 hah 00:07 that's better than what you're running 00:07 by a mile 00:08 question 00:08 hmm? 00:08 what does the first number stand for and what does the second 00:08 1st - accuracy 00:08 2nd - damage 00:09 the fuck do i even bother...only Aj gonna read this 00:09 I'm reading it, Nystus 00:09 might aswell post porn 00:09 but until Aj comes, I don't want to be stuck as his mouthpiece 00:09 ok 00:09 ghoul necromancer 00:09 oh goody 00:09 now I have to fucking teach you spellcasting 00:09 ok 00:10 thought you wanted to be a good sysop, Dems 00:10 you lieeeeed to me 00:10 being a good sysop, in my opinion, doesn't mean having to side against people 00:11 I'm simply trying to stall until I can hear the full story 00:11 liieeeeesssssssss 00:11 he won't come, anyway 00:11 or will once i'm gone 00:11 well 00:11 we can call him 00:12 or we can call a VSTF to have it sorted 00:12 call a fucking VSTF that's not Aj or is his buttbuddy 00:12 hmm 00:12 but..they're all fired... 00:12 hurr 00:13 -!- LionsLight has joined Special:Chat 00:13 lol 00:13 hello 00:13 -!- LionsLight has left Special:Chat. 00:13 -!- LionsLight has joined Special:Chat 00:14 Lions, gimme yer apathy 00:14 i need it more 00:14 can't be bothered to give you apathy 00:14 Demise, I botched a good run due to stinginess 00:14 http://pastebin.com/WChTQNfV 00:15 Should've just burned my piety to banish the komodo and hydra 00:15 because I can deal with Fire drakes 00:15 dood 00:15 Fei gave me 2 runes 00:16 you're being outplayed by a butt-face 00:16 I told you I'm not very good at this game, Fei learns faster than I do 00:16 I haven't even reached vaults once 00:16 it's ok 00:16 mind you, there are some very attractive butts 00:16 let me guide you 00:17 I will have you win for me 00:17 and then I will have you do extended for me 00:18 hmm 00:18 let me see.. 00:18 first of all 00:18 way too much axes, not enough fighting 00:19 armour's low 00:19 you need a bit more invo to make Lugonu good 00:19 also we got 4 peeps who can re-ban me currently but aren't doing so 00:19 Wiki says Battleaxes need 20 for mindelay tho 00:20 would you like me to ban you Nystus? 00:20 should I just settle for less? 00:20 I want to hear the argument first 00:20 Lions, you want 14 00:20 read the logs 00:20 it's the magic number 00:20 once you're at 14, you start training other stuff 00:20 'k 00:20 getting a ONE handed weapon to mindelay is good, but 2 handed mindelay means you skimp on vital defences 00:20 And Banishing was online so I didn't bother going further 00:20 ok, I'll read it 00:20 and if yer gonna ban me, make it infinite 00:20 both accounts 00:21 you'll please Aj 00:21 Neon's talking to Aj abou it 00:21 i don't see it 00:21 http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ajraddatz 00:21 bottom 00:22 that's not "talking" 00:22 @Lions, what was your Banishment fail rate? 00:22 it's the closest thing you're going to get to actual shit being done by a crat 00:23 holy crap, Neon's doing stuff 00:23 Think it was about 3% 00:23 somehow, seemed like higher piety improves invoking Banishment 00:24 ohhh 00:24 yea but Lions, Lucy's really invo-heavy 00:24 you get like 1 more ability 00:24 and it's the one ability that makes her good 00:24 well, the biggest one 00:25 I got my first unrand! 00:25 omgomgomg~ X3 00:25 I had all her abilities 00:25 which one Ahri? 00:25 yea 00:25 I was debating whether I should've gone to the abyss as well 00:25 her corruption 00:25 no 00:25 It was a Spriggan's Knife. 00:25 don't 00:25 it's suicide 00:26 Abyss is as dangerous to an AK as any other class 00:26 except you get to leave whenever 00:26 but Banishing them would've been easier 00:26 ? 00:26 you can't banish monsters in the abyss to the abyss, Lions 00:26 come on 00:27 also, looking at where you died 00:27 were there 4 fire drakes? 00:29 Is it possible to turn Crawl into a windowed mode? 00:30 yes 00:30 How? 00:30 you have to manipulate the .init file 00:30 it's basically the options in a txt 00:32 there were two drakes, one komodo and a hydra 00:32 I am not equipped to deal with hydras yet so I'm forced to banish them 00:32 was 00:32 oh yea 00:32 just banish anything that is really dangerous 00:33 though death yaks can't be abyssed 00:33 because their MR is really high, I think 00:36 -!- Ozuar has left Special:Chat. 00:39 According to Neon, the anti-ajr movement is in vogue 00:39 pfft 00:41 It's honestly a little odd that nysty dislikes him so much, they work in similar ways 00:42 neon 00:42 there are two kinds of people in this chat 00:42 i take that as an insult 00:42 ban yourself 00:42 those who dislike aj, and those who try to keep away from him 00:43 Compared to the same thing happening on the wiki when Nysty got his admin rights back the last time and disabled comments 00:43 i was here, though 00:43 -!- IloveOrangeJuice has joined Special:Chat 00:43 no one wants nystus to have admin rights 00:43 ZomBot does 00:44 Morning 00:44 if nystus and ajr are, according to you, alike, that means no one wants ajr to have admin rights either 00:44 my e-peens bigger than yours 00:44 That's a statement that you said, Psy, i've never said no one wants nysty to have admin rights 00:45 But the reasoning behind those thoughts is the same. Nystus did what he wanted to do, he didn't get to know situations, he didn't get to know people. Nothing he did was subtle, everything he did was done heavy-handedly 00:45 -!- IloveOrangeJuice has left Special:Chat. 00:45 neon 00:45 I did say it, though 00:45 mix the two 00:46 but...i was here 00:46 Up until chat was implemented 00:46 you really weren't anywhere 00:46 whatchu talkin' 'bout 00:46 nobody existed before chat 00:47 -!- IloveOrangeJuice has joined Special:Chat 00:47 You didn't talk to anyone except to tell them how inferior or stupid they were, you were the old man living in an old haunted castle up on the hill 00:47 all by yourself 00:47 fitting 00:47 -!- Rask 91 has joined Special:Chat 00:47 i like it 00:48 Fei 00:48 why're you afk onlin 00:48 e 00:48 because I'm playin' 00:49 I'm cleaving Xtahua's dick off 00:49 -!- Rask 91 has left Special:Chat. 00:49 play online 00:49 Lol 00:49 more fun for me 00:49 but I'm close to a rune... 00:49 at least let me get it or die 00:49 hmm 00:49 Xtahua on your first rune? 00:49 that seems unlikely 00:49 Swamp 5 00:50 -!- IloveOrangeJuice has left Special:Chat. 00:50 he usually doesn't spawn there 00:50 interesting 00:50 btw, 00:50 i'm scrapping my head on that but i don't recall it 00:50 enjoy the Hydraw 00:50 -!- Andrew.heo1 has left Special:Chat. 00:50 s 00:50 -!- IloveOrangeJuice has joined Special:Chat 00:50 there was a 27-headed one last time 00:50 my heart sank 00:50 yea 00:50 he's a bit of a worry 00:50 though 00:50 what're you playing? 00:51 same old shit 00:51 oh 00:51 HoBe? 00:51 ez pz 00:51 yes 00:51 just two brothers in arms 00:51 i remember calling Meenehkur an idiot... 00:51 then move back one step 00:51 sure 00:51 and the two guys can kill it 00:51 and Matt, for that matter 00:51 well, be back in a few 00:51 make Psyk play 00:52 Nystus those people are post-chat 00:52 -!- IloveOrangeJuice has left Special:Chat. 00:52 i don't remembeeeeeeeer 00:52 -!- IloveOrangeJuice has joined Special:Chat 00:52 I was probably the last person to join pre-chat 00:52 it was either me or Jelly 00:53 probably Jelly though 00:53 -!- IloveOrangeJuice has left Special:Chat. 00:53 -!- IloveOrangeJuice has joined Special:Chat 00:53 see, this is why antidepressants and antipsychotics and all that are shit 00:54 hmm? 00:54 i am incapable of remembering 00:54 -!- Andrew.heo1 has joined Special:Chat 00:54 ah 00:54 stay off the drugs, mang 00:55 i am 00:55 this is why i DO remember stuff now 00:55 -!- IloveOrangeJuice has left Special:Chat. 00:55 yay 00:55 but now you're grouchy 00:56 nah that's mostly social impact 00:56 ZomBot is Nystus? 00:56 says so on my profile, yes 00:56 -!- Ajraddatz has joined Special:Chat 00:57 uh oh 00:57 aah, ban evasion 00:57 lovely 00:57 h-hello Aj 00:57 see? 00:57 i told you 00:57 -!- ZomBot was banned from Special:Chat by Ajraddatz for 31536000000 seconds. 00:57 -!- ZomBot has left Special:Chat. 00:57 tfw 00:57 Phuck..phuck..phuck.. 00:57 Aj, he was waiting to talk to you 00:57 /Ahri-chan starts to shiver/ 00:58 what, so he can continue to troll and insult me? 00:58 bbl, gaming 00:58 -!- Ajraddatz has left Special:Chat. 00:58 no, he was appealing 00:59 lrl 00:59 lel 01:00 you get here a proof that ajr only wants nystus gone 01:00 he completely forgot that appeals are a thing 01:00 "forgot" 01:00 The beauty is that ajr got his buddy to log chat 01:00 It's my fault anyway.. I asked him.. 01:01 !seen ajraddatz 01:01 I last saw ajraddatz 2 minutes and 25 seconds ago. 01:01 appeals done on wiki tho 01:02 It's never a good idea to troll him that we have another sock, but actually - we don't. 01:02 true enough 01:02 plus 01:02 zombot being a bot 01:02 eez normal to keep it out of chat 01:02 wai 01:02 !quit 01:02 wat 01:02 aw 01:02 @lions 01:02 you can get the other bot out of chat 01:02 I think it's an admin privilege 01:03 You can do it, Demsie. 01:03 check your priv's m8 01:03 But I think it won't be a good idea. 01:03 http://dota.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia 01:03 murica 01:03 land of the free 01:03 Probably sets a whitelist based on rights 01:03 Tell me, honestly. 01:03 What the fuck does AJ want to do with us? 01:04 Ahri, you aren't part of this, I would suggest not including yourself 01:04 he wants to do whatever he wants, just like the last time he showed up 01:04 Yeah, but I think he's onto something big with his buddy. 01:04 demise 01:04 you know that's exactly what to say when you want someone to feel involved 01:04 right 01:05 how about group pm? 01:05 meh. The decisions he is making has no effect on her, I don't see why she should feel as if she's being abused or something 01:05 hurr durr 01:05 -!- Akali has joined Special:Chat 01:05 what about group PM 01:06 there's a group PM 01:06 no url 01:06 you just can't see it 01:06 okay 01:06 I'm joking 01:06 oh shit 01:06 but seriously, you know where to go for non-monitored conversation 01:06 demise 01:06 look at this 01:06 I am 01:06 -!- Demise101 has left Special:Chat. 01:07 Moving on now. 01:07 -!- Demise101 has joined Special:Chat 01:07 In Crawl, I've analyzed my equipment - but there's no thing in there that'd make raw flesh palatable. 01:08 gourmand amulet 01:08 Especially, the jewellries, and the cap. 01:08 Funny thing. I don't have that. 01:08 what are you playing? 01:08 MiBe. 01:08 -!- Ozuar has joined Special:Chat 01:08 harro 01:09 I have an unidentified cap, an uncursed one. That may be the culprit. 01:09 no 01:09 raw flesh can be eaten if you're hungry 01:09 Plus, I don't like bread rations. 01:09 oh 01:09 Just meat, meat and meat. 01:09 mutation 01:09 Beneficial? 01:09 you must have quaffed a ?mut 01:09 yea, it's pretty good 01:09 oh wait 01:09 it was a !mut 01:10 Then I won't remove it. 01:10 How could I see my mutations? 01:10 shift a 01:11 son 01:11 of a mother duck 01:12 "Your digestive system is specialized to digest meat." 01:12 morgue me hun 01:12 I assume you died 01:12 I want to see 01:12 +12 +15 obsidian axe {chop +Fly Str+3 SInv Curse} 01:12 -!- Ozuar has left Special:Chat. 01:13 I might just start worshiping Trog in real life 01:13 Trog is love 01:13 Trog is life 01:14 also there are weirdass effects 01:14 like, some green mofo following me around and releasing gas 01:15 oh yes 01:15 the axe of Pan 01:15 is a...rather deadly axe, honestly 01:15 you'll probably end up killing yourself with it 01:15 I noticed 01:16 I get mesmerized by every foe 01:16 but the stats are so... 01:16 desirable 01:16 it's a trap 01:16 a damn good trap 01:17 *sigh* 01:17 guess I'll ditch it 01:17 well, that's 2 runes 01:17 again 01:17 morgue me 01:18 go learn mtg, demise 01:18 so I have something to tutor you about 01:18 hah 01:19 ahaha 01:19 ok. 01:19 NOW I RUN TO TOILETS 01:19 can you play online? 01:19 -!- Ajraddatz has joined Special:Chat 01:19 I dunno 01:19 given all I did today was eat mallow and tangerines 01:19 hi Aj 01:19 hai 01:19 it's probably gonna be explosive 01:19 eww 01:19 gross 01:19 demise : you can, though barely legally 01:19 I'll give you links later 01:19 brb toilets 01:19 spooky 01:21 http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ajraddatz#Eh.2C_Nystus 01:21 Get your oohs and ahs over with 01:22 I disagree with your words, Neon 01:22 and? 01:22 that's it 01:22 particularly your first response 01:23 I've come back as well, and you're downplaying the state of the wiki a bit too much 01:23 I'd expect nothing less from a whistle blower like yourself 01:23 You're right, my methods are probably wrong. 01:23 Resulting from a combination of not caring and not really knowing the situation. 01:23 You've done nothing since you've been back but try to start a mutiny Demise 01:24 I've tried to improve what I saw was wrong, Neon 01:24 And that's what Aj is doing as well 01:24 I've removed the Nystus ban, anyway. The mod rights were going to be gone until the vote anyway. 01:24 I see two god damn useless crats, 20 fucking moderators and no admins 01:24 I don't know why you have to defend stagnation like this 01:25 -!- Ilkcs has left Special:Chat. 01:25 It's interesting, coming from someone who left for the better part of a year 01:25 that wasn't my choice 01:25 and you know it 01:26 and I came back, and I've pulled up my sleeves and done everything in my power to fix things 01:26 And it's also interesting coming from someone who has no interest in doing any heavy work themselves, you're perfectly content sitting on the sidelines telling others what to do 01:26 -!- Ajraddatz has left Special:Chat. 01:26 I've been moderating this wiki for nearly 8 hours a day 01:27 more than 12 on weekends 01:27 cough cough 01:27 me too 01:27 except on school days 01:27 Doing what? Clearing year old comments? 01:27 and generally I wait for people telling me to do stuff 01:27 Yeah, that's really going to help "stagnation" 01:27 oh, crap 01:27 drama 01:27 http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Demise101 01:27 go do it in PM 01:28 have it your way 01:29 -!- Nordiskt Smör has left Special:Chat. 01:29 -!- Ace.antasena has joined Special:Chat 01:29 wait 01:29 if in asia, white = death 01:29 and the japanese flag is white and red 01:30 ...what does that mean 01:30 also going back to crawl 01:30 nvm, still lagging 01:30 gonna close for now 01:34 Someone give me the differences of mutiny and coup d'état. 01:35 a coup d'état is the brutal replacement of a government with another 01:35 a mutiny is when you refuse to obey orders from hierarchical superiors 01:35 "mutiny" is pretty dumb though 01:36 the concept is very, very outdated 01:36 it involves orthodoxy and no questioning the actions of the chain of command 01:37 a mutiner fights against the chain of command 01:37 a coup d'état replaces it 01:37 helpful ? 01:37 also, demise 01:37 I knew jivya was ringing a bell in my mind 01:37 hmm? 01:37 http://www.deviantart.com/?q=jiva 01:38 goddess of january 01:38 What would be a very subtle rebellion? 01:38 Jiyva is a jelly 01:38 it goes jiggle jiggle 01:38 and it's a butt-buddy with the Royal Jelly 01:38 jiva's the goddess of january 01:38 powers : cold, ubiquity 01:38 has to fight djaul every year to end december 01:38 the the gods rig the fight every year 01:39 and poor djaul can never win 01:39 because it's always in a room with a very low ceiling and he loses his powers if he feet touch the groudn 01:39 ground* 01:39 djaul : demon of december, only monthly guardian that's a demon and not a god 01:39 -!- Andrew.heo1 has left Special:Chat. 01:39 Trog is a demon, isn't it? 01:39 basically invincible unless he touches the ground 01:40 hence his title "the great tumbler" 01:40 only demon allowed on the material plane 01:40 -!- Andrew.heo1 has joined Special:Chat 01:40 no, Trog is a god 01:40 all children born while he laughs are deaf, regardless of where they are 01:40 I'm thinking of blaspheming Trog for giggles. 01:41 seriously 01:41 him LAUGHING make children IN THE ENTIRE WORLD be born deaf 01:41 how awesome is that 01:42 makes* 01:42 By blaspheme, I mean some sort of disrespect. 01:42 Some faith amulet blaspheme Trog, right? 01:42 though he generally is an emo fag 01:43 there's that one time he trolled jiva hard about the frost dofus and he laughed his ass over for months 01:43 -!- Ace.antasena has left Special:Chat. 01:44 I'm speculating you're reading the wiki entries? 01:45 no 01:45 dofus/wakfu wikis stuff 01:45 I actually have to seek out material 01:45 errr 01:45 dofus/wakfu wiki suck* 01:45 wikis* 01:45 that's things from my memory 01:46 ke 01:47 djaul would be awesome if he wasn't a whiny bitch 01:47 ...and completely blind to the obvious 01:48 fell out of favor of rushu (the god of demons) real hard after goultard the barbarian tore reality a new one and threw him in it 01:49 I saw the Emperor touching the Daedra prince of destruction's c(laughing)ck today. 01:49 Fuck. 01:51 I know skyrim, kekeke 01:51 hmmm 01:51 I wonder if there's any good art of goultard 01:51 Psyk 01:51 teach me your Magic 01:52 -!- NeonSpotlight has left Special:Chat. 01:52 -!- NeonSpotlight has joined Special:Chat 01:53 ok 01:53 You'll hate Skyrim now. Huehuehue. 01:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPwFuCL33I8 01:53 the first step is : there is no sixth color 01:53 ? 01:53 the second step is : channelfireball is stupid 01:53 -!- NeonSpotlight has left Special:Chat. 01:53 fireball with staff of channeling's good 01:53 in .13 they made staff of energy combine with channeling 01:53 it's a very old and famous instant win combo 01:53 spend all your HP to channel 01:54 so now you can get hungerless fireballs 01:54 cast fireball for 21 01:54 win 01:54 I have no idea what you're talking about 01:54 it's a combo 01:54 that wins games in two turns 01:54 Is this MTG now? 01:54 sublimation of blood + fireball on a Demigod 01:54 which is plainly ridiculous 01:54 -!- SeaNanners has joined Special:Chat 01:54 http://wizards.com/magic/tcg/newtomagic.aspx?x=mtg/tcg/newtomagic/learntoplay 01:54 teh 01:54 League of Legends sucks ass 01:54 yes but how do I play online 01:55 So does CoD. 01:55 -!- Andrew.heo1 has left Special:Chat. 01:55 if you want to play a combo that can kill in one turn (when it does not fail) 01:55 try playing CharBelcher 01:55 You are not welcome, then. 01:55 -!- SeaNanners was banned from Special:Chat by TehAnonymous for 259200 seconds. 01:55 -!- SeaNanners has left Special:Chat. 01:55 demise : http://www.octgn.net/ 01:55 does not just do magic 01:55 also a ton of games 01:55 learn to play, then I'll teach you how to install image packs 01:55 if you don't figure it out by yourself 01:56 wait..wot 01:56 I completely burned the guy. 01:56 More powers to me. c: 01:57 http://th08.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2010/227/7/2/__Contest__Goultardminator___by_Jeania_Yore.png 01:57 goultard art 01:57 -!- Andrew.heo1 has joined Special:Chat 01:57 it's fail though 01:57 he's not carrying his sword-on-a-chain 01:58 yes, that guy uses swordchucks 01:58 -!- NeonSpotlight has joined Special:Chat 01:58 -!- Andrew.heo1 has left Special:Chat. 01:58 hmm, my chat died 01:58 regardless, I'll bbl, going ingme 01:58 hmm 01:58 let me register 01:58 -!- NeonSpotlight has left Special:Chat. 01:59 aaand verification code is invalid 01:59 lovely 01:59 what's something from wakfu known enough to have art... 01:59 there's nox 01:59 from an kids' anime 02:00 most fucked out creepy feelings-inducing character 02:00 EVER 02:00 http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/294/a/b/wakfu__realization_by_hi_agni-d5iiyks.jpg 02:01 spoilers : he went on a 200-years-long genocide in order to gather enough energy to go back in time and save his family, thinking that if he got back in time then none of what he did would have mattered 02:01 got betrayed by his time machine (who had been manipulating him all along) 02:01 died 02:01 right after realizing that his genocides mean something now 02:02 yes, it's genocides, with the plural 02:02 -!- Ahri-chan has left Special:Chat. 02:02 -!- Ahri-chan has joined Special:Chat 02:04 oh wow 02:04 my avatar 02:04 is more than a year and a half old 02:04 how do I change it? 02:06 your profile 02:06 change avatar 02:06 wasn't it? 02:07 hi halfcat 02:07 say 02:08 in OCTGN 02:08 what hour is it for you 02:08 what's yer name 02:08 Demise, I just fucked myself 02:08 I don't know where it pulled it from 02:08 is this salvagable 02:08 why? 02:08 oh 02:08 I see 02:08 updating octgn 02:08 good, because the previous release was bugged as hell 02:09 I had to get a .NET framework or something 02:09 http://www.deviantart.com/art/daddy-256917425 02:10 what's your octgn name 02:10 Demise 02:10 hang on 02:10 I haven't even logged in yet 02:10 http://hano-mayonaka.deviantart.com/art/Nox-Time-is-Not-Your-Master-277697750 02:11 http://th04.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2012/263/d/3/noximilier_the_watchmaker_by_tchokun-d5fbkao.png 02:11 ok 02:11 I'm in 02:12 no games installed, though 02:12 10 12 am here 02:12 my true name is thomas 02:12 go in "games manager" 02:12 I'll find you the game feed that has magic 02:12 the url 02:13 uh huh 02:13 http://octgn.gamersjudgement.com/wordpress/installing-games/ 02:13 there's even pokemon TCG in there 02:14 hmm 02:14 what url do I put in? 02:14 http://th06.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2013/247/d/1/nox_by_mghyuga-d6kznim.jpg have more nox because I can't get tired of this guy 02:14 btw gg Lions 02:15 the plump dude is what he looked like before becoming a pile of dust powering a clock 02:16 the game feed url 02:16 which I don't remember the location of 02:16 vair is iak 02:16 I have something to talk about 02:16 not sure what I'm doing 02:16 http://octgn.gamersjudgement.com/wordpress/mtg/ this one? 02:16 or the Github repository 02:17 wait 02:17 https://www.myget.org/f/octgngamedirectory 02:17 drop this in "games feed" 02:18 it will show you a long list of games 02:18 scroll down to mtg and install it 02:18 ok 02:18 yep 02:19 how come there are people pairing their OC with nox 02:19 even though 02:19 his whole POINT 02:19 is to save his wife and children 02:19 Hey Akali 02:19 Can you do me a favour 02:19 and refresh chat 02:19 sigh 02:19 this is a bad idea 02:19 lel 02:20 hm 02:20 there was a problem 02:20 apparently 02:20 the hay is iak doing 02:20 -!- Psykolog has left Special:Chat. 02:20 I want to tell him my travel to kampar today is cancelled and we can meet up 02:21 -!- Psykolog has joined Special:Chat 02:21 connexion derping again 02:21 I think it may be my firewall 02:21 Mineko, why don't you kick IAK to get his attention or something 02:21 -!- Akali was kicked from Special:Chat by Demise101 02:21 -!- Akali has left Special:Chat. 02:21 I think it doesn't like OCTGN 02:21 -!- Psykolog has left Special:Chat. 02:24 octgn? 02:24 some...card thing 02:24 I don't...know really 02:24 username: tehanonymous 02:24 -!- Psykolog has joined Special:Chat 02:25 username:Demise 2013 12 22